


So, a dark prince and dark mage walk into a bar...

by Beachedking



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Blackouts, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, Gen, Humor, Rated M for subject matter only., Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: In an odd move, Schezo gets invited to go drinking with Satan. ...He doesn’t have anything better to do, so he joins along.
Relationships: Satan & Schezo Wegey
Kudos: 20





	So, a dark prince and dark mage walk into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend Scratchy were talking a silly scenario and they let me write it! Perhaps not all that accurate, but it’s just silly fun.
> 
> A brief mention of underage drinking for a TW, but the two characters are adults, so no need to worry!

It’s not every day that he gets an invitation to drink, or even goes drinking. Much less so from the Dark Prince himself. Schezo upon receiving such an invite from Satan initially set him on guard. They are not exactly on friendly terms in any sense of the word. ...That doesn’t mean he’s not intrigued, but the dark mage feels completely out of his mind when he steps into Puyo Hell’s bar.

A rather classy, quaint, and slightly crowded place. Demons drinking, ordering, chatting. It’s really not Schezo’s style. Not like he hasn’t been to a bar before, he has, he just prefers to do it by himself. Drinking with the Devil is just another strangeness factor.

It’s not hard to find him, his signature horns and emerald locks could be spotted a mile away, in the middle of the counter. He looks like he had already started a round or two, as the mage sits beside him.

“About time, was wondering if you were going to come at all.”

“With that remark I might as well go back home.”

“Oh, lighten up.” Satan huffs as he gulps his champagne down, “It’s on the house as the prince of Hell.”

“It’s really not.” The bartender behind the counter cuts in.

The dark mage rolls his eyes but orders a clean tequila anyways.

“Tequila, hm? You do seem the type, the way you drink your coffee.”

“Café au lait isn’t any coffee.”

“Schezo Wegey, you drink it without milk.”

“Café au lait is better without milk!” They end the conversation at that as more drinks arrive. 

Now fortunately for most immortals and demons, alcohol doesn’t exactly hurt one’s body like a regular mortal’s. Something like alcohol poisoning simply cannot be put upon them, one can drink as much as they like with no worries.

Unfortunately for immortals and demons, the intoxication is still the same.

“Get off of me.” Schezo grumbles as Satan, turned out to be the cuddly type of drunk. Especially with his wings that were curling around Schezo like an impromptu blanket. The dark mage’s head was starting to swim, so pushing Satan off was a bit of a hassle.

“What’s wrong with a hug, Schezo? Aren’t you cold?”

“The hell are you talking about? I’m perfectly warm.” Schezo touched his face, it felt flushed to him. So he must’ve been fine.

“Are you serious? You’re freezing!”

“You are really touchy-feely.”

“And you’re grumpy.”

“Hammered.”

“You said it, I didn’t.”

The mage huffed at the demon, taking another swig of his drink. The devil let out a chuckle at the man’s unenthusiastic response, to which he had just rolled his eyes.

Soon the hours slipped away and away, and the two...well, they were not exactly left in the best state of mind while conversing with each other.

“You are so very nice, you know that?”

“Hmm?” Satan perked up at Schezo’s quiet ramblings, the latter more inclined to cuddle with the leathery winged hug.

“I don’t like you at all, and you invite me to drink. That’s so nice.”

“I don’t like you too. Fun little evening?”

“Just the best, why me though?”

“The rest of our friends are rather young for that, aren’t they?”

“I thought Rulue drank wine...Arle beer? Was that right?”

“They give magic sake to six year olds...Least I think it was sake.

“Couldn’t tell you, I’ve never had that stuff.”

“Weak, obviously.”

“I wouldn’t come for that.”

“Couldn’t give me all of it to make me drink it either.”

“What time is it? I don’t think I can read a clock.”

Satan stared out of a window for a moment, certainly not a clock, but the pitch blackness definitely told that it was probably time to lay off the booze and head home.

Lifting up his companion, somewhat stumbly, wings ever so wrapped up like a cocoon, the two merrily made their way. The poor bartender realizing way too late that they hadn’t paid.

* * *

  
His head pounded as sunlight forced his eyelids wide and open. Dizzy, confused, and disoriented, Schezo’s senses perk like an irate cat as he has zero clue where he is. A green curl catches his vision, and the mage jumps right off the bed. That forces the prince himself to wake up and shake his head and look Schezo straight on.

“What are you—“

“Don’t ask me any questions, until I get yours!” 

“I don’t know!”

“I don’t know either!” 

They had zero clue what on Earth had happened last night, their minds and memories a blur. 

“Do not tell me we slept together.”

“Your word’s as terrible as ever.” Satan winced, “We we’re clearly just cuddling.”

“That’s what I meant, you utter creeper! Where’s my sword, I’m vanquishing you so I never have to drink with you again.” Schezo gritted his teeth, in retrospect just turning down such an offer was better. But snuggling with someone you absolutely do not like in any sense of the word...sends shivers down his spine. 

“You call me a creeper, when you said it in the first place?! You needn’t need your sword, I’ll make this quick!” Satan hissed back in response, his dark magic crackling in his hands.

With that, the two went back to their usual shenanigans. 


End file.
